With the wide adoption of credits cards, debit cards, electronic payment devices, online shopping systems, and online banking systems, very few people today carry a lot of cash or write many checks. However, people still need to transfer money to each other for all sorts of reasons. For example, a person may want to pay a friend back for money recently borrowed from the friend, or a person may want to send money to a relative as a gift. Giving or lending money to another person, however, can be difficult when you don't have cash on hand and/or if the person is not physically present. The process may need to involve going to an automated teller machine (ATM) or mailing the person a check, both of which can be time consuming and inconvenient depending on the situation.
Money can be transferred from one person to another using electronic banking systems, but these systems traditionally require that the sender know account information for the receiver in order to instruct the bank to transfer money to the proper account. Most people do not know the account numbers of their friends, nor do most people want to widely publicize their account numbers for security reasons.
Some third party service providers try to facilitate payments from one person to another, but many people do not like these systems because they require opening yet another account with another online entity, remembering yet another username and password, and disclosing confidential financial institution account information to these other companies. In addition to the inconvenience and the security concerns, these systems generally take time set up and are not user-friendly.
For all these reasons and others, there is a need for improved user-friendly systems and methods for transferring money between two people and/or other entities, especially if such systems can transfer money directly to and/or from financial institution accounts, such as demand deposit accounts (e.g., checking accounts), savings accounts, and/or credit accounts.